Ocaso
by candleinitalian
Summary: Edward encontró a su La Tua Cantante, se casó e incluso tuvo una hija con ella, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella encuentre a su La Tua Cantante? Ahora Isabella vivirá en carne propia lo que implica haberse convertido en un monstruo. En un verdadero vampiro.
1. Prefacio

**Ocaso**

 ** _PREFACIO:_**

 _Me acerqué, e inhalé profundamente. El olor me quemó por completo, no tenía opción._

 _Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, la cercanía era descomunal. Cualquier persona ajena a la situación hubiese dicho que estaba a punto de besarlo._

 _—Oye, creo que…—Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Estábamos frente a frente, y de repente mis deseos de aniquilarlo se mezclaron con otras emociones. Emociones que hacía tiempo no sentía._

 _—Lo siento—susurré, decidida a acabar con mi propio infierno. Necesitaba saciar mi sed, y nada ni nadie iba a impedírmelo._

 _Nada, ni nadie._

* * *

 _Recuerdo observar sus ojos color ocre, que brillaban ante la exposición plena de la luz emergente de la ventana del dormitorio. Brillaba todo su cuerpo, al igual que mi mirada encandilada por tal belleza. Edward era pura luz._

 _Él notaba mi mirada, claro que sí, pero fingía no hacerlo. Sólo se sonreía algunas veces mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro de Charles Dickens._

 _—¿Todo bien, amor? —levantó la vista para observarme. Sus ojos eran aún más bellos cuando se dirigían a los míos._

 _—Sí, sólo… —vacilé— no puedo creer que te veas más bello de lo que jamás pude imaginar que podrías llegar a verte. Has sobrepasado todas mis expectativas._

 _Puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose._

 _—¿Tan grande es el cambio?_

 _—¿No te ha pasado nunca, verdad? —arqueé una ceja, expresando interrogación. Él negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, es lógico, no habías visto con mucha precisión el aspecto de Carlisle como para darte cuenta que su belleza aumentaba con esta mirada vampírica tan detallista, si es que se le puede decir así a esta nueva visión—acaricié su nariz con mi dedo índice._

 _Empezó a chistar con la lengua, algo divertido._

 _—No me pasó de esa forma—se aventó sobre mí en la parte de la cama en la que me situaba. Allí no daban los rayos del sol, por lo que mi esposo dejó de brillar. Sus ojos estaban, literalmente, sobre los míos—. Cuando me enamoré de ti, no pude imaginar una belleza más pura, jamás—acarició mi mejilla con sus suaves y cálidas manos—. ¿Sabes la sorpresa que me llevó verte aún más hermosa de lo que ya eras?_

 _—¡A eso me refiero! Nunca concebí la idea de poder verte más guapo._

 _—Bueno, en ese caso, nos pasó lo mismo a ambos—me dio un breve beso en la frente—. Aún así quiero que sepas que siempre me pareciste hermosa, ¿sí?_

 _—Ya me lo has dicho, pero no me importa volver a escucharlo—dije riendo, mientras lo besaba tiernamente._

 _—Quisiera saber si te hubiera ocurrido lo mismo._

 _—¿Cómo?_

 _—Digo: si me hubieras conocido en mi forma humana. ¿Te hubiese parecido guapo?_

 _—Admirar tus ojos verdes es uno de mis sueños frustrados, Edward._

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes muchos sueños frustrados? Pensé que todo lo que querías era ser un vampiro…_

 _—Já, já—le golpeé suavemente el hombro— fue una forma de decir._

 _—Lo que digas…—empezó a besarme y me olvidé de todo._

 _Eso no había cambiado. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros, todo era luz y felicidad._

 _Porque Edward era pura luz._


	2. Atributos

" _Y el alma se le cristalizó,_

 _con la nostalgia de los sueños perdidos"_

Gabriel García Márquez, "Cien años de soledad".

 _E_ _ra demasiado grande… sí, muy grande. No le entraría, y si lo hiciese, cosa que no me sorprendería dado su maldito desarrollo acelerado, vería la tristeza en sus ojos al saber que no se mantuvo con las mismas vestimentas siquiera en el corto plazo de un mes._

Observaba el sostén morado talle treinta y ocho, extendiéndolo con mis manos en el aire para corroborar su estado. Era bastante lindo y delicado, pero a quien le importaba el diseño si solo lo vería ella misma…

—¡Horroroso! —chilló Alice en mi oído, contemplado la prenda con expresión disgustada— ¿Piensas cometer la atrocidad de vestir a tu hija con esto? —dramatizó— ¡Mira nada más!, hasta le incomodaría. Este papel le hará picar…—lo sacó con sus pequeñas manos. En eso tenía razón, a Renesmee la etiqueta siempre le molestaba.

—Concuerdo con eso, pero el color o diseño, o lo que sea—frunció el ceño ante mis palabras— no importan. A fin de cuentas sólo ella verá esta ropa y, dada su heredada aversión a la moda, como mucho le alcanzará con que no esté agujereado.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que le gustará…—se acercó a unas perchas colgadas en la parte de exposición, y tomó una— que le gustaría esto, por ejemplo?

Mostró un sostén gris liso y con breteles gruesos, era muy simple. Por supuesto que Alice estaba siendo irónica.

Aún así, de haber sido yo en mi pre-adolescencia, lo hubiera comprado.

—Está bien, ni siquiera me respondas—bufó—. Siendo tú la vestirías con una bolsa arpillera y te daría igual. ¿A que sí? —reí, aligerando su mal humor.

—No entiendo para qué me traes si no me dejas escoger—fingí molestia.

—Porque eres su madre… y además ella me pidió que me acompañaras—entendía muy bien a mi niña—. Piensa que sin tu impedimento le compraría un brasier de carnaval. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Claro que lo creo, esa cosa que metiste en el carro hace unos minutos era lo más familiar a una prenda de vedette de cabaret—dije algo molesta.

—Pff… ¡qué cosas dices, Bells!

Arrugué el entrecejo, incluyendo el brasier morado al montón que había en el canasto.

En la cola hasta la caja de compras, no pude evitar sentir la atenta mirada de un joven que intentaba lucírseme interesante acomodando la corbata de su uniforme. De seguro era gerente del negocio.

Traté de esquivar su rostro, pero en un descuido lo miré, acrecentando sus absurdas pretensiones. Me guiñó un ojo, moviendo su quijada como si estuviese masticando un chicle — _algo desagradable, de hecho_ — meciéndose de un lado a otro. Inquieto pero con expresión confiada.

Me limité a rascarme la sien con mi mano izquierda, mostrando mi indisponibilidad a tontos pretendientes. Acto seguido observé al hombrecillo, quien ahora con semblante pasmado evitaba mi mirada. Proferí una risita, con aire de suficiencia.

Ahora, ya pasados diez fugaces e inquietantes años de mi transformación, estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas de los hombres. Si bien éstas me molestaban bastante, los entendía, ya que en mi humanidad también me deslumbraba la increíble belleza de los Cullen, aún conviviendo con ellos— _aunque no se compara esa perfección con mi aspecto actual_ —. Más el hecho de que apartar postulantes con mi sortija era muy divertido. Los hombres de Forks no eran muy _ligones_ , pero con sus miradas lo decían todo.

Avancé en la fila siguiendo el movimiento de Alice, quien se situaba delante de mí. Me causó gracia que ella llevara dos canastos repletos de prendas mientras yo uno semi-vacío. Eso no había cambiado.

—Venimos juntas—informó a la cajera que nos atendía quitándome el canasto de la mano y ubicándolo junto a los suyos sobre la caja.

—Alice, gracias, lo compro yo…—pedí al notar que sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

—Da igual, Bells, es el mismo dinero—dijo, y noté lo absurda que había sido al decirle eso.

Pues en esto ella sí tenía razón.

Antes, mi mesada venía de Charlie y mi trabajo con los Newton, pero ahora el contenido de esta tarjeta era del esfuerzo de _"el Gran Dr. Carlisle Cullen"_. Me sentí avergonzada.

Siempre lo hacía cuando utilizaba las ganancias de Carlisle; mientras yo no trabajaba ni ejercía alguna clase de labor para la familia, él se esforzaba a toda hora por darnos lo mejor. Y aunque yo era para él _una hija más_ , me resultaba difícil acostumbrarme.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, devolviendo mi cartera a su bolsillo correspondiente en los compartimentos de mi bolso _Chanel_. Regalo de Alice por mi aniversario de bodas.

Ya con las bolsas cargadas, nos encaminamos al Porsche apartado en uno de los estacionamientos cercanos de Port Angeles.

—Sabes, si Renesmee nos acompañara yo no me mataría la cabeza tratando de adivinar si le gustarán mis elecciones o no. Aunque obviamente le encantarán—se agrandó, cargando el auto con las compras. Rodé los ojos.

—No vino por vergüenza, sabes como es —fundamenté, subiendo al asiento de copiloto—. ¿Y… " _adivinar_ "? ¿Dices que no puedes ver?

—No. Todo empañado, como siempre—respondió.

Me maldije por dentro. Renesmee de seguro estaba con Jacob en algún lugar, pues así era como a Alice le provocaban jaqueca cada vez que intentaba ver su futuro. Híbrido y Metamórfo eran la peor combinación para su mente.

—Aunque no debo emplear mi don para saber cómo la están pasando—la miré con ojos como platos. Ella rió—, hablo de que la están pasando bien. Nada malo.

Asentí, aún alarmada. Mi definición de "malo" era muy diferente a la de Alice.

Renesmee ya aparentaba 15 años de edad, y Jacob tan sólo 17… No, imposible. Él me prometió desde el primer momento que la trataría " _sólo, y tan sólo_ " como a una hermana, una " _querida hermana pequeña"_. Esa charla se quedaría grabada en mi memoria.

Estábamos sentados en el porche la casa Cullen en Forks. Él había ido para ver a Renesmee un rato, pero cuando ésta cayó en una siesta decidimos platicar.

—¿Y? —preguntó—, ¿cómo lo llevas?

Sus palabras me desconcertaron por un minuto, hasta que capté su cuestión.

—De maravilla—respondí con confianza—. Es todo muy nuevo, pero siento que nací para esta vida, ¿sabes?

Asintió, con algo de melancolía.

—¿Hay algunas diferencias? Es decir, además de mi olor y tu mega fuerza…

Reí.

—No, omitiendo lo básico. Como ya mencionaste: la velocidad, vista microscópica—asintió—. No, bueno, tú sabes… lo físico.

—Sí. Esos ojos a mí no me convencen—bromeó. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo sus carcajadas—. Lo que más extraño son tus ojos.

Situé un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, con actitud tonta.

—No espera. Eso, tu rubor, tu torpeza, el sonido de tu corazón…

—Jake, soy la misma. Te aferraste a cosas inútiles de mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé—exclamó tras rodar los ojos— pero esas cosas "inútiles" —hizo las comillas con sus dedos— me encantaban.

Me miró de tal forma, que por un momento me asusté y miré como acto reflejo hacia arriba, esquivando su mirada.

Le oí bufar.

—Bella, no creerás que…

—No, claro que no —dije con voz fría. Sus facciones se crisparon en una mueca, parecida a una demostración de dolor. Dolor o lástima, no pude descifrar—. Nunca pensaría en eso otra vez, quédate tranquilo.

Recordé cuando me enteré de su imprimación. Desde ese día nada fue igual. Bueno, desde mi parto nada fue igual.

—Bella, ya te lo dije. No quiero que esa… —se trabó, gesticulando inicios de sílabas confusas con su boca— esa imprimación—logró decir— nos separe, distancie o forme una pared incómoda entre nosotros.

—Pues ya es tarde Jake. —Hice una pausa, pensando en si decir o no lo que opinaba acerca del asunto— ¿Sabes cómo…?—decidí dejar inconclusa la frase. Si la terminaba de decir iba a ser para mal.

—¿Qué? —buscó en mi mirada. Traté de soslayar sus ojos, pero no pude— ¿Cómo te sentiste? —adivinó. No tuve más remedio que asentir— Bells, no tengo la más puta idea de cómo te sentiste. Sólo… ¡sólo estaba consciente de mis sentimientos! Fui un maldito egoísta—hizo una pausa—. Soy un maldito egoísta.

" _Sí, lo eres"_ deseé de decir, aunque en el fondo sabía que esto no era de su elección.

Aún así una parte de mi subconsciente me decía lo contrario.

—No digas eso—me acerqué a él, abrazándolo. Su repugnante aroma se impregnó en mis fosas nasales, pero esa era una mínima incomodidad para nosotros—. No es tu culpa—hice una pausa—. Admito que no me agrada la idea de ser tu suegra pero…

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó, sobresaltándome—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Te aclaré desde el principio que nunca te vería como algo así. Es decir, a ella nunca la vería de esa forma… ¡tan sólo tiene un año, Bells!

Exhalé pesadamente.

—Lo sé, pero eso dices ahora, Jake. Ahora que tan solo tiene un año—hice una pausa, meditando mis palabras posteriores— ¡Tú la viste! ¿Acaso luce como un infante? —su silencio respondió por él— al cabo de unos meses, y a este paso, ya va a parecer una adolescente y ahí sí vas a tratarla como algo más. No me lo niegues.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella, se que a ti te disgustaría muchísimo. Por eso voy a tratar de hacer lo que pueda. —" _Con eso no me basta. La imprimación ya está en ti_ ": otro comentario retenido—. Es más… ¡Es como una hermanita pequeña para mí! Tan sólo eso, una hermana muy querida. Nunca como algo más, Bells. Nunca.

El ver su mirada sincera me reconfortó. Pero lo que quería eran las mismas palabras, de su boca y con la misma sinceridad, cuando mi niña ya hubiese crecido.

Como ahora.

—¿Bella? —Alice llamó mi atención— ya llegamos.

Miré sorprendida por la ventanilla. ¿Tanto había meditado?

—Eres una distraída—murmuró. Luego de un momento olfateó de manera audible—. Está aquí.

Asentí, algo resignada. No sabía la razón pero no quería toparme con Jake en ese momento. Tal vez era que no quería toparme con _Renesmee-Jacob_ en ese momento… ¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? ¡Era mi hija! Estúpido subconsciente.

—¡Hey! —saludó Jake cuando nos vio—. Wow, ¿trajeron toda la tienda?

Reí con desgana. Él, conociéndome, notó mi _no-tan-buen_ humor.

—Casi —dijo Alice— ¿me tienes esto? —le entregó un par de bolsas— Gracias.

Mi amiga tomó otras más del baúl y nos adentramos en la gran casa. Habíamos estado fuera tan sólo durante una hora y ya comenzaba a extrañarlos.

—¡Mami! —saludó mi pequeña, _no tan pequeña_ , cuando nos vio ingresar—. Esperen—se paró en seco al observar todas las bolsas que traíamos—. Mamá—murmuró incómoda—solo te pedí…

—Sí, amor, ésta es tu bolsa—saqué el diminuto sobre con la ropa interior. Si murmuraba su pedido, todos en la habitación la escucharían, y esa sería una incómoda situación para ella.

—¡Gracias! —me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó el sobre con sutileza y marchó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Sonreí con tristeza, imaginando su reacción si le quedaba pequeño. Aún así no esperaba que la prenda le quedara muy justa, Alice hizo buenos cálculos sobre el crecimiento y aunque yo no observaba mucho a mi hija de esa manera, apostaba a que iba a quedarle de maravillas.

Eso me convenía pensar para tranquilizarme. Me volteé para ver a mi amiga, y como si ésta escuchara mis pensamientos me brindó una sonrisa de aliento.

De repente ese hedor característicamente repugnante se intensificó.

—¿Compraste algo para mí? —Jacob sonrió divertido mientras frotaba mis hombros con actitud juguetona. — De verdad, estaba necesitando algunos calcetines…

Rodé los ojos.

—Claro que sí, Jake. Fui a Victoria's Secret a comprar calcetines. Normal.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

—No quiero saber qué fuiste a comprar allí realmente.

Reí por su actitud.

De repente distinguí ese aroma tan especial, a la par que escuchaba el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

—Buen día, familia… —saludó— Jacob—dijo esa melosa voz, con algo de recelo.

Percibí cómo el aludido asentía, correspondiendo el saludo.

Edward me tomó de la cintura, yendo un poco más de mi cadera—gesto que me asombró dado que estábamos en presencia de la familia— y me susurró al oído.

—Hola.

Sonreí y me volteé para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que… Renesmee necesita ayuda ahí arriba. —Abrí los ojos como platos, en parte asombrada y algo avergonzada por mi hija. No debe ser lindo que tu padre sepa cuando te estas cambiando, sumando el hecho de que puede ver lo que piensas mientras te miras en el espejo.

—Oh, bien. Gracias—me despedí ante de ir escaleras arriba.

—¿Hija? —llamé, caminando con sigilo por la habitación.

Ésa era la antigua de Edward, casi nada había cambiado.

—Aquí.

Entré al vestidor que Alice había armado en una esquina, por dentro era inmenso.

—¿Me lo prendes? Aún no logro acostumbrarme a éstos.

Asentí, abrochando el brasier con mucho cuidado y agilidad. Le quedaba bien, por suerte. Aunque era uno de los que había elegido Alice, y era un tanto provocativo.

—¿Te gusta? Porque a mí me parece muy bonito—le sonreí, abrazándola por la cintura. Aún permanecía más alta que ella, y me gustaba disfrutar la sensación de ser mayor, ya que no iba a durarme mucho.

—Sí—sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo—. ¿Sabes, _má_? Ahora no me molesta tanto esto de los cambios, me gusta.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, extrañada por el comentario.

Nunca la había gustado crecer tan rápido, lo cual era lógico, pero ¿qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Ya sabes…—exclamó, meciéndose de un lado a otro, contemplando con gusto su nueva prenda— es bueno tener atributos, ¿no?

Oh, no.

—Cariño, por favor. Sólo tienes once años, no debes pensar en esas cosas, me estás asustando.

Agradecí en ese momento que hubiese heredado mi poca delantera. La mente de Renesmee estaba madurando muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

—Ya sé, mamá. No te asustes, es sólo una realidad. A los hombres les gusta eso.

—¿Y tú que sabes lo que les gusta a los hombres? —le desafié.

—Bueno, lo que te estoy diciendo: que les gustan las mujeres con atributos. No seas tonta, mamá. Ya no soy una niña.

—Sí que lo eres, tienes once años—dije, algo enfadada—. Ponte tu ropa y vuelve a la cocina. Y te recomiendo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ¿me oíste?

La vi poner los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía su remera nuevamente. Yo me marché de la habitación, atónita por las ocurrencias de mi niña.

¿De dónde había sacado esas ideas?

" _Es bueno tener atributos_ " repetí en mi mente, caminando con algo de pasmo hacia la cocina.

Es bueno cerrar el pico, Renesmee.


	3. Noticias desgarradoras

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de mi _fanfic_ Quizás en los primeros escritos la historia no llegue tan rápidamente al nudo de la misma, es decir a la trama... (es decir, a la/él _La Tua Cantante_ de Bella) pero no tardaré mucho en llegar a este punto. Sólo quería advertir que me ausentaré unas semanas, ya que voy a viajar y el lugar no tendrá Internet. Aún así espero que estas vacaciones me sirvan para inspirarme y en Febrero regresar de lleno a la historia. Tengo algunos capítulos pensados, por lo que obviamente la continuaré. Dicho esto, gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, (el apoyo del lector siempre ayuda). Las/os dejo con el capítulo.

- **Sleepy Little Writer**

* * *

—¿Que qué? —Edward no podía dejar de reírse.

—¡Cierra la boca! No es gracioso.

—Esa pequeña es muy pícara, no sé a quién salió…—y siguió con sus carcajadas.

—¡Cállate! —le di un suave puñetazo en el pecho— la despertarás.

—No, está profundamente dormida—afirmó, señalándose la cabeza. No me agradaba mucho el hecho de que escuchara la mente de nuestra hija, pero en esos casos el don era bastante útil.

Me rodeó con su brazo por encima de los hombros. Yo me recosté en su pecho y le tomé la mano, jugando con su sortija. Me agradaban esas noches que pasábamos juntos.

—Es decir, su mente en esta etapa tendría que pensar en… no lo sé. ¿Comenzar a usar maquillaje? Eso como mucho, pero esto de la lencería me sorprendió bastante de su parte.

—Más bien se refirió a los "atributos" —emitió con una pequeña risa—. No sé, amor. Debe ser parte de la etapa, quizás el pensamiento se le esfume en un par de días—hizo una pausa, en la que respiró hondo—… tal vez a esta altura debemos prepararnos para estas cosas. Sabíamos que algún día iba a pasar, ¿no?

Lo miré con confusión.

—… digo, esto de los gustos de los hombres en las mujeres, nueva lencería, que se sienta a gusto con su cuerpo desarrollado—empezó a enumerar, mirándome como si lo que dijera fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Está en la etapa, ya es adolescente.

Arrugué el entrecejo, y hundí mi rostro en su estómago. No era lindo darte cuenta que tu pequeña ya había crecido.

—Pero no es justo—me quejé, aún con mi cara contra su abdomen— sólo tiene once, yo a su edad jugaba con las muñecas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No, no lo es…—reí, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—. Mi punto es que yo a esa edad no pensaba en qué era lo que a los hombres les agradaba ver en una mujer. No es justo que Renesmee crezca tan rápido. Yo comencé a pensar en ese tema cuando te conocí, con dieciocho años, no once.

Largó otras de sus carcajadas, aunque esta fue un poco más fuerte: al igual que el golpe que le di. Nuestra hija iba a despertar en cualquier momento si seguía riendo tan fuerte.

—¿De verdad?, pues me alegro de haber despertado tales ideologías en tu cabeza—rió otra vez, en un volumen más bajo—. Aún así, a los once años tú no estabas creciendo al ritmo acelerado en el que lo hace ella. Considera eso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡Oye, no me hagas esa mueca! Sabes que tengo razón.

—Saber que tienes razón es la razón exacta por la cual hago esa mueca, Edward—y volví a poner los ojos en blanco como tres veces más.

Se rió por milésima vez y empezó a besarme todo el rostro.

 _Dejé la sartén con aceite y pollo para que fritara un poco en la hornalla. Cuando me volteé, Renesmee ingresaba a la cocina con la cara adormilada._

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. ¿Viste la hora que es? —señalé el reloj de pared.

—Lo que sea, no tengo ningún compromiso. Buenos días—exclamó, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Inhaló profundamente— ¡qué rico!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ve a cambiarte antes de almorzar.

Fue rápidamente al pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. La pequeña tenía hambre.

En ese momento noté que su altura no era tan grande después de todo. De espaldas, y con ese pijama infantil, no parecía mayor. Como mucho aparentaba catorce años…

Abrí el cajón de debajo de la mesada y saqué un tomate. Luego de lavarlo y secarlo, lo empecé a cortar en rodajas arriba de la tabla de madera. Era un buen pasatiempo para meditar, la cocina siempre me había gustado por eso…

Diez años habían pasado. ¿Diez? Sí, diez años. Wow, qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. Ya tenía veintiocho. Una locura.

Una década luego de aquella casi-batalla, en la que nada había pasado. ¡Y _por suerte_ nada, había pasado! Para ser más justos, gracias a Alice y Jasper. Estaba en deuda con ellos.

—Ahora sí, déjame ver esos pollos—dijo mi hija con entusiasmo. —Esto es genial, el hambre me mata.

—Me da gusto que dejaras la caza, aunque sea temporalmente.

—Sí… es decir; la sangre de venados es deliciosa, no lo niego, pero tus comidas son más exquisitas. No puedo no comerme estos pollos fritos—confesó, relamiéndose el labio superior con la lengua. Era adorable.

—Bueno, gracias por el halago…

—Yo cocino mejor. ¿No, Nessie? —fruncí el ceño.

Edward había regresado de su caza de madrugada. Yo había ido unos días antes junto a Esme y Alice.

—Ambos cocinan bien—respondió Renesmee. Se pausó un momento—... ¿sabes? Ya no deberían llamarme " _Nessie_ ", mamá tiene razón con eso del monstruo del lago Ness.

Empecé a reír histérica.

—¡ _Já, Jááá_! —dije, prolongando la _A_ final— ¡Lo sabía!, es un apodo horrible. Cariño, yo siempre me opuse a que te dijeran así—dije, volviendo a mi hija.

—Bueno, si no te gusta deberías haber pensado en un nombre más normal para nuestra hija, ¿no? —me volteé a mi esposo con cara de pocos amigos—. Fue un chiste—se apresuró a decir. Rodé los ojos.

—No importa, ahora sólo puedo pensar en ese pollo frito, ¿ya está listo? —asentí y se lo serví en un plato, junto a la ensalada de tomate. De ser humana me lo hubiese devorado de un bocado. Me agradeció y siguió saboreando su _almuerza-yuno_.

La miré más atentamente: con el pijama no había podido notar que llevaba su brasier nuevo, ahora con esa remera ajustada que vaya a saber uno quién se la compró — _Alice_ —, se notaba mucho más. Suspiré hondo y me senté en el sofá del living, frente a la chimenea.

Estábamos en pleno Noviembre y el invierno se empezaba a notar. El clima se veía frío, el cielo nublado y el césped lucía de un tenue color blanco. De alguna forma, admirar las llamas de la chimenea, el fuego flameante y el leve humo que emergía al arder me mantenía más cálida. Aunque, obviamente, mi temperatura no cambiaba nunca.

—¿Todo en orden? —Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó tiernamente. Me aferré a él.

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando…

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó. Desde los últimos diez años se mostraba muy curioso por saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza, y mucho más por el hecho de que ahora él sabía que tenía la posibilidad de escuchar mis pensamientos. Aunque a veces a mí aquella situación me incomodaba.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es nada importante, y… ¿a ustedes cómo les fue? —cambié de tema.

—Bien, en esta época la mayoría de los animales hibernan, así que como sabemos medianamente en dónde se refugian tenemos más posibilidades de atraparlos.

Asentí, sumiéndome otra vez en mis meditaciones.

—Estaba pensando en que podíamos pasar la Navidad en lo de tu madre.

Ese comentario captó toda mi atención.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, con pasmo.

—Hace mucho que no la ves, cariño. ¿No la extrañas? Además será una buena excusa para que al fin conozca a su nieta—no podía creer que Edward estuviera sugiriendo aquella idea.

—Edward, ¿te estás escuchando? —suspiró pesadamente, como si imaginara con antelación mi reacción histérica— Renesmee no aparenta la edad que tiene, ni por asomo. ¿Cómo reaccionará mi madre al ver a su nieta de once años, con una apariencia de dieciocho? —estaba muy molesta. ¿Por qué proyectar planes que eran imposibles?, más sabiendo el hecho de que me dolía hablar de mi madre, ya que no podría visitarla… por el momento.

—Tienes razón, es sólo que…

De repente los ojos de mi esposo reflejaron pena, tenía algo que decirme.

—¿Qué? —siguió en silencio— Edward no me vengas con misterios, ¿qué pasa?

—Charlie llamó hace unos días…—¿ _Por qué no me había enterado de eso_? Decidí dejarlo terminar— me informó sobre…—hizo una pausa, analizando sus palabras—…sobre Renée. No está en buen estado.

¿Qué? ¿Que mi madre no estaba en "buen estado"? ¿Qué clase de mierda era esa? Mi madre siempre tuvo una salud de hierro, además si estuviese enferma Charlie me lo hubiese dicho al instante… o al menos supuse aquello.

—Define " _no estar en buen estado_ " —dije, sarcásticamente y con algo de fastidio. Edward bufó— ¿está…—me costó pronunciar las palabras—…enferma?

Edward asintió, lentamente. Yo no podía reaccionar estaba demasiado confundida.

—¿Qué tiene? —iba a responder, pero le interrumpí—, ¿y por qué Charlie no me lo dijo a mí? No comprendo, Edward—confesé, sincerándome. La conversación comenzaba a angustiarme. Terminé de aclarar en mi cabeza lo que mi marido me había dicho— además, si fue hace unos días, ¿qué diablos estabas esperando para decírmelo? —iba a ponerme de pie, pero Edward me retuvo.

—Baja la voz, Bella—me regañó. Iba a objetar algo sobre ello pero él me adelantó la palabra— es muy complicado. Charlie estaba muy mal, amor, ni siquiera podía formular palabra. Por eso no quiso comunicarse directamente contigo.

—Eso no tiene sentido, podría haberme mandado un mensaje de texto…

—Eso ya es cosa de tu padre—dijo, con algo de fastidio ante mis constantes interrupciones—. Dijo que Renée tiene…—le costaba demasiado articular la palabra.

 _¿Un resfriado?... ¿leves molestias en los huesos? ¿Diabetes tipo 1? ¿Miopía?_ Mi cerebro empezaba a pensar cosas absurdas, no podía concebir la idea de que algo grave la pasara a mi madre. Y por algún motivo, quizás por la expresión desesperanzada de mi marido, veía venir una cosa muy terrible.

—Le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral.

Silencio. No emití ninguna palabra, como tampoco él. Hizo ademán de abrazarme, pero lo alejé, necesitaba asimilar aquella terrible, horrible, _horrorosa_ noticia.

—Pero…—dije, casi sin voz— no es maligno, ¿no? —pregunté, tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha.

Levanté la vista, para poder verlo. Sus facciones se crisparon en una expresión de dolor al escuchar mi interrogación.

Asintió: —Sí, cariño. Es maligno—dijo, con total dolor.

—No puede ser… no, no. ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! —levanté el tono de mi voz, tratando de tragar aquel nudo en la garganta que me estaba matando— ¿cómo…? —me llevé las manos a la cabeza, no podía asimilar nada de aquella situación—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dije, sin llorar, pero totalmente perpleja.

—Estaba tratando de decírtelo en el momento adecuado, no me pasaría de esta semana. Charlie fue muy preciso en que te lo dijera en estos días, insiste en que vayamos a verla…

¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

—Pero, ¿y Renesmee? ¿Va con nosotros? —desde ese momento di por sentado que iríamos. Llegaríamos a Phoenix cuanto antes.

—Eso quería decirte… creo que es mejor que la conozca cuanto antes.

Me dolió saber que Edward decía eso porque sabía que mi madre en cualquier momento partiría. Dios, no podía ser cierto.

Me lancé a los brazos de mi esposo, buscando algún refugio seguro. Él me estrechó con fuerza, acariciando mi espalda y repitiendo " _todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien_ " con dulzura. Nada iba bien, y nada iba a estar bien.

Mi madre estaba enferma, y la realidad en mi mente me advertía que no tenía mucho más tiempo para disfrutar con ella. Era ahora o nunca.


	4. Renée

_Pantalones, botas, abrigos, ropa interior…_

Ya había pasado un día desde que mi esposo me había contado lo de Renée, ahora estaba empacando todo lo imprescindible para viajar, con algo de prisa. El vuelo a Arizona salía a las 8, y ya eran las 7:10. Quería llegar lo más temprano posible, y estaba muy estresada.

Podía escuchar a Edward explicándole la situación a Renesmee, se lo notaba cansado. Quizás no era la única estresada ese día.

—¿Renée? —exclamó ella—, ¿no que no podía verme? Estoy confundida, papá…—entendía a mi pequeña, cientos de veces me había reclamado el querer ver a su abuela materna. Cientos, y cada vez le dije que no. Qué estúpida fui.

Recuerdo esa época, Renesmee tenía siete años, estaba centralizada en querer averiguar información sobre sus parientes maternos.

—Dime algo… ¡lo que sea! —suplicaba ella, mientras yo lavaba su plato con restos de pollo frito. Su actitud ya comenzaba a fastidiarme— ¡No puedes esconderme de tu madre, Bella! —dijo, con las mejillas coloradas. Le pasaba cuando se enojaba, tanto así como cuando se avergonzaba.

—¡ _Shh_!, ya hablamos sobre esto, Renesmee. Y no me digas Bella. Soy tu _madre_ —le regañé, ya empezando a secar el plato limpio con un trapo.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no puedo conocerla?

—Amor —dije con dulzura, volteándome a ella y dejando el plato de lado—, Renée no sabe nada sobre nuestra especie, ni sobre cómo eres tú. Una híbrida—me justifiqué—. Verte tan adulta a tu corta edad será muy extraño para ella…

—Podrían decir que soy prima de papá, sólo quiero verla. No importa si no sabe que soy su nieta—cuando dijo eso, noté la real urgencia que tenía por conocer a mi familia. Me sentí mal por un instante.

—Ese es todo un tema—suspiré—.Tu abuelo Charlie metió la pata, le dijo que había venido a visitarme y había conocido a su " _nieta_ " —todavía no me podía creer que hubiese sido tan despistado.

—Bueno…—hizo una pausa, en total suspenso— dile que a tu hija la atropelló un camión, y que van a visitarla junto a la prima de Edward, ¡ _problem resolved!_

Odiaba cuando empezaba a usar su tono _irónico-molesto_. Me hacía acordar a Jacob, _ugh_.

—Renesmee, por favor…

—Apuesto a que ella también quiere conocerme, vamos. No es tan difícil, no sé por qué te pones tan odiosa con este tema.

—¡Renesmee!

—¡Sabes que tengo razón! Dios, de ser así me hubieras dicho que mi abuela murió y ya—y abandonó la cocina, dejándome atónita.

Edward ingresó a la habitación, con cara de " _oí todo_ ". Aunque también me miró con cierta desaprobación.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué te pones tan testaruda? No me haría mal tener otra prima, como a Renée no le haría mal conocer a su nieta, ni a Renesmee conocer a su abuela—respiró hondo—. Ni a ti volver a ver a tu madre.

—Cariño, no…

—Estás siendo completamente ridícula, Bella—y también abandonó la cocina.

En esa época, yo había ocupado el rol de la bruja en casa.

Ahora, empacando con total rapidez para ver a mi madre, me daba cuenta de que en realidad no había ocupado el rol de la bruja, sino el de la imbécil.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia en prohibirle a mi hija ver a su abuela?

Sentía que había dejado todo Phoenix atrás desde hacía un largo rato, sentía que había abandonado todo mi pasado para disfrutar de esta nueva vida, de esta nueva especie y esta nueva familia. Borré todo mi pasado, ( _y casi literalmente, porque mis recuerdos tardaban en llegar_ ) pero no había considerado que mi madre estaba incluida en aquel pasado. No quería involucrarme con nadie de mi antigua vida. Quería mantener mi _nueva vida_ y mi familia oculta, ellos eran mi pequeño secreto. Mi gran tesoro.

Ahora, no comprendía por qué pensaba de esa forma, pero lo que sabía era que no podía dejar que mi madre no conociera a su nieta — _que mi hija no conociera a su abuela_ — sólo por caprichos míos. Estúpidos caprichos míos…

Jacob en algo tenía razón: la transformación sí me había cambiado.

Terminé de cerrar el cierre de mi valija, aún ensimismada en mis meditaciones. Edward y Renesmee había dejado de hablar, ahora se oían fuertes pasos que subían las escaleras.

Se abrió la puerta, dando paso a mi hija, quien con ojos llorosos y la cara casi-roja de la rabia me miraba como si fuera a aniquilarme. Lo único que faltaba era que mi hija se enfadara conmigo, por favor.

—Así que tenías que esperar a que mi abuela se enfermara para permitirme verla, ¿eh? —escupió, con dolor. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, me daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos.

—L-…—hice una pausa, tomando aire— lo siento, Renesmee—encontré la voz para responderle. Ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza— de verdad lo siento, hija.

Negó con la cabeza y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella. _Lo único que faltaba era que mi hija se enfadara conmigo._

Sonó el celular de Edward desde el piso de abajo, no presté atención a la conversación, sólo estaba consciente del reloj en mi muñeca que no paraba de avanzar, mostrándome que ya eran las 7:30. Debíamos partir cuanto antes.

Tomé la valija, y, a la velocidad que caracteriza a nuestra especie, bajé las escaleras.

—Edward, ¿tú tienes todo listo?, porque…—me pausé.

Sostenía su teléfono móvil con fuerza contra su pecho. Su expresión no reflejaba aliento, no podía imaginar quién había llamado.

 _Phil._

Ni qué pudiese haber ocurrido…

 _Renée._

… para poner en ese estado a mi marido…

 _Renée agravó._

…de total tristeza.

—Amor, ¿q-qué pasa? —dije, casi sin voz.

Se acercó a mí y me estrechó en un firme abrazo, lleno de dolor, amor y contención. Todo en una misma caricia.

Y fue en ese momento cuando me dijo quién había llamado, cuando me dijo qué había pasado. Y yo sólo quería dejar de existir, así como mi madre había hecho. Fue en ese momento en el que Renesmee bajó, y Edward le dijo que regresara a su cuarto, mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Mientras a mi me ardían los ojos por las lágrimas retenidas, y mientras sollozaba como nunca antes había hecho en mi vida. Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo. Porque yo no pude sostenerme y lo arrastré conmigo en mi derrumbe...

Así como hice con mi hija, que tendría que vivir sin haber conocido a su abuela por culpa de su egoísta y torpe madre. Así como yo tendría que vivir con el único recuerdo de la voz de Renée en nuestras charlas telefónicas, porque ya hacía tiempo que no veía su rostro. Y no lo volvería a hacer, porque Renée había muerto. _Mamá se había ido._


	5. Tristeza, amor y culpa

¡Hola, queridxs lectorxs! Hace poco volví de mis vacaciones, por lo que, como prometí anteriormente, me voy a dedicar de lleno a la historia. Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen este fanfic, y destacar a unx lectorx: "reddishbrownwolf" quien ha mencionado, y cito; " _Edward es un idiota tendría que haberle avisado a Bella el mismo día que llamó Charlie si Renee tiene un tumor cerebral es obvio que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y esos son días que Bella pudo haberse preparado para el viaje y estar con su madre._ " Queridx lectorx, todo tiene su por qué ;)

Por último, gracias también a celinedream por dejar sus reviews ;) Dicho esto, continúen con la historia.

 **-Sleepy Little Writer**

* * *

—¿Quieres…, leer algo? —me propuso Edward, desde su asiento. Decidimos viajar a Phoenix para el velatorio. Yo no me encontraba en mis mejores ánimos.

Negué con la cabeza.

Renesmee se había negado a ir, había dicho que ya no le interesaba viajar si no iba a ver a su abuela. Estaba en una clase de rabieta adolescente, aunque tenía sus razones para enfadarse. Se había quedado en la casa con… _ugh_ , Jacob.

En ese momento, analizando la situación, no me gustó nada que Jacob estuviera con ella. Los dos juntos. En una cabaña. Sin nadie más. Renesmee. Atributos.

Oh, claro que no.

—Buenas noches, señores—dijo una azafata pelirroja ingresando por el pasillo, se paró junto a mi asiento, (desde la vez que una azafata cualquiera se le insinuó a mi marido, nos pusimos de acuerdo con Edward para que yo siempre viajara del lado que daba al pasillo). Su sonrisa blanca y forzada me encandilaba la vista— ¿algo para tomar?

—No gra…—comenzó Edward.

—¿Tienen algo de alcohol? —pregunté, con voz soñolienta.

—Bueno, sólo algo leve. Tengo…—buscó en su carrito lleno de botellas con gaseosas cola— ¿cerveza? A base de malta, 5% de alcohol—ofreció. Asentí, y me dio el vaso con el refresco, agrandando aún más su sonrisa. Luego se retiró.

Me tomé la bebida de un sorbo. Qué repugnancia.

—¿Qué? —pregunté a Edward, quien me observaba boquiabierto.

—Eso debe ser horrible—dijo, escondiendo su sonrisita socarrona.

—Para nada—negué, cerrando los ojos.

Necesitaba descansar de alguna manera. Aunque pudiera escuchar las turbinas del avión muy agudamente en mis oídos, o inhalar el olor horrible a los variados perfumes por todos lados—aunque eso fuera mejor que otros olores…—, intensificado en mi nariz.

A pesar de todo aquello, tenía que intentar descansar.

Edward tomó mi mano, abrí un ojo para espiarlo y vi que él también fingía dormir. Y así pasamos las horas de viaje hasta aterrizar.

Al llegar, todo pasó muy rápido. Velamos a Renée, recibí muchos " _Mi pésame, querida Isabella_ " de parte de varios familiares a los que ni siquiera recordaba. Hubo lágrimas, palabras de agradecimiento, el sermón del sacerdote y el entierro. Y eso fue todo.

Charlie no había asistido, lo cual no me extrañó. Nunca le gustaron estas reuniones, mucho menos ésta; el velatorio de la que una vez fue su amor. No hubiese sido muy placentero para él.

Edward y yo íbamos a hospedarnos en un hotel. Phil insistió en que nos quedáramos en su casa, pero percibí que sólo ofreció su techo por cortesía. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo a solas, un largo tiempo. Phil había sufrido muchísimo.

Al otro día, y, tras la oferta, de igual modo nos quedamos en el hotel. No era muy económico que digamos, pero valía la pena el gasto. La habitación era hermosa…

Cualquier otra persona diría ¿qué haces pensando en la estética de un hotel, si acabas de velar a tu madre? Pues lo cierto es que sólo trataba de distraerme con cualquier cosa.

Terminamos de instalarnos en la habitación y nos recostamos, para relajarnos. Prendimos la TV, vimos canales sin mirar demasiado, no hablamos mucho.

No íbamos a quedarnos por mucho tiempo, acordarnos permanecer allí tres o cuatro días. Edward insistía en tomarnos un tiempo a solas, lejos de la casa Cullen. Carlisle ya se había comunicado con mi esposo, por lo que en Forks ya todos estaban al tanto de la situación.

—¿Y si llamo a la pequeña? Para ver cómo andan por allí—dijo mi marido, luego de un largo rato en silencio. Asentí.

—Aunque de seguro no querrá hablar conmigo—murmuré. Él se limitó a masajear mi espalda mientras que con su otra mano marcaba el teléfono de Renesmee en el celular.

Todo iba bien, y, como supuse, mi hija se rehusó a hablar conmigo. Vaya día me había tocado.

Edward se reincorporó sobre la cama, repentinamente. El movimiento me sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Qué dices de salir de aquí? ¿No quieres tomar aire fresco?, ¿tomar un paseo…?—propuso, tomando mis manos y acariciándolas— quizás podríamos ir a comprar algo, son las…—miró el reloj de pared de la habitación, que estaba arriba del espaldar de la cama— son las 19:00. Debe haber algo abierto…

—¿Salir a comprar? No necesitamos nada—dije, acurrucándome en la cama.

—Bueno, a pasear será. No quiero quedarme vegetando aquí, sin hacer nada—confesó con malhumor.

Rodé los ojos. Edward tiró de mí, levantándome de la cama.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó, palmeándome el trasero. Consiguió sacarme una carcajada ( _la primera en varios días_ ).

Salimos a caminar por un parque, favorablemente para nosotros, estaba bastante nublado. Había varia gente pero eso no me causó ninguna incomodidad. Edward y yo ya habíamos cazado días atrás, y éramos bastante conscientes y responsables como para no tentarnos y pasarnos de la raya con algún humano.

Me sentí bien. Parecían esos días en los que nos la pasábamos en el claro, a solas, como dos adolescentes enamorados.

Aunque la diferencia ahora era que _ya no estábamos enamorados; nosotros no amábamos_.

Muchos podrán decir que es lo mismo _estar enamorado_ , que _amar a alguien_ , pero para mí, el enamoramiento es una etapa, es el primer paso hasta llegar al amor de verdad. Y muchas veces, cuando uno está enamorado de alguien y éste alguien, no es lo que esperaba, simplemente el cariño se va. Cuando uno ama a alguien, ya pasó el enamoramiento, lo enfrentó y siguió los pasos, sin importar qué. Cuando amas a alguien, si éste alguien no es lo que esperabas, no huyes. Porque no se puede dejar a la persona que amas.

Y yo amaba a Edward, con toda mi alma.

Estos pensamientos se convirtieron en acciones, nos sentamos en un banco y lo besé muy dulcemente, tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor, y todo el agradecimiento que le tenía por estar apoyándome en aquella situación.

—Gracias por tratar de hacer esto más fácil para mí—susurré en su oído, en un fuerte abrazo.

Se limitó a acariciar mi espalda, estrechando más fuertemente el abrazo.

Paseamos un largo rato y volvimos al hotel.

La idea de estar en un hotel, nosotros solos, con una cama para los dos y sin ninguna hija que viniera a golpear la puerta a las dos de la mañana para interrumpirnos, me trajo varios pensamientos a la cabeza… pero no me parecía la ocasión. Mi madre acababa de fallecer, y este no era un viaje por placer sino uno al que tuvimos que asistir para ir al velatorio de Renée…

No había podido despedirme de ella. Mi hija nunca conoció a su abuela, y nunca podría hacerlo.

 _Todo por no haber llegado antes._

 _Todo porque Edward no me había avisado de la llamada antes._

 _Todo porque Charlie no se contactó directamente conmigo._

 _Todo porque aquí, nadie pensó en mí._

Buscar al culpable de la situación no me servía de nada, pero no pude evitar hacerlo.


	6. Confesión

_Bueno, pequeñxs lectorxs, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! (al fin entramos en la trama de la historia, jaja)_

 **-Sleepy Little Writer.**

* * *

—¿Sabes?, deberíamos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Creo que te hará bien…—Edward me abrazaba la cintura, de espaldas a mí. Estábamos recostados en la cama de la habitación del hotel—… nosotros dos, podríamos viajar a Paris. ¿Qué te parece…?

No respondí, sólo me concentré en apretar más fuertes mis ojos. Los tenía cerrados desde hacía un largo rato. No podía parar de pensar.

—Bueno…—carraspeó su garganta— ¿a dónde te gustaría ir entonces?

—Sólo quiero silencio, Edward.

Sentí como asentía con la cabeza, aferrándose más a mí.

Me di vuelta, cara a cara con él, aún con los ojos cerrados. Nuestras narices se rozaban, y nuestras frentes se apoyaban en la del otro. Sentí su aliento cuando habló.

—Estamos juntos en esto—susurró.

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con los suyos cerrados. Cuando percibió que lo estaba mirando, también los abrió.

—No—me limité a decir.

Su expresión mostró confusión.

—¿Disculpa?

—No estamos juntos en esto—dije, incorporándome para sentarme en la cama, de espaldas a él. Sentí sus manos acariciarme los hombros. Me estremecí, y se alejó.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo, con un tono dolido— ¿Quieres que me vaya?, ¿quieres estar un tiempo a solas? Está bien, lo entiendo—empezó—, comprendo que necesites pensar un rato. A mí me hubiera gustado pasar el luto de mi madre, si es que yo hubiese sobr…—y siguió diciendo muchas cosas más que no escuché.

Me paré y fui hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta con traba, segundos después escuché a Edward hablarme del otro lado.

—Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

—Edward, vuelve a la cama. No estoy de ánimos.

—No voy a dejarte así.

"… _no se puede dejar a la persona que amas"_.

Abrí la puerta, topándome cara a cara con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes sobre la llamada de Charlie? Podría haber arribado más temprano si me hubieses avisado el mismo día que llamó mi padre.

Quedó estupefacto ante mi planteo.

—Cariño, sólo estas así por la partida de tu madre…

Lo empujé, levemente pero con furia. Se puso a la defensiva.

—No uses a Renée como excusa; tenía derecho a saber de la enfermedad de mi propia madre el mismo instante en el que Charlie te lo contó.

—¿Estás culpándome de esto?

—¡Sí!—vociferé—, ¡es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! —lo empujé más fuertemente, abriéndome paso a la habitación.

Empecé a dar vueltas, muy nerviosa, por todo el cuarto.

—Bella, cuando tu padre llamó, Renée no estaba grave. Nunca imaginé que empeoraría tan precipitadamente—se justificó, con la voz y la mirada de galán que siempre usaba para convencer de algo a las demás personas. Me dolía que utilizara su encanto como recurso conmigo. —Te veía tan alegre ese día que no quise estropear tu ánimo. Me pareció más oportuno decírtelo en el momento en que lo hice.

Analicé lenta y detalladamente su expresión, la elocuencia con la que dijo cada una de sus palabras. El brillo en sus ojos y la forma en la que exclamó cada silaba.

Lo conocía demasiado bien. Hasta el punto de ser capaz de discernir cuando decía la verdad, de cuando no.

—No es verdad.

—¿Perdón?

—Estás mintiéndome—escupí, con ponzoña resbalando entre mis molares—. Y no sé como tienes la cara para hacerlo.

Rodó los ojos poniendo los brazos en jarras y con actitud despreocupada se encaminó hacia el pasillo del hotel. Eso fue suficiente para colmar mi paciencia.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! —corrí tras él, ofendida por su reacción a mis acusaciones— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A tomar aire, Isabella.

 _Vete al infierno._

—Vamos a hablar—sentencié. Su expresión de fastidio me enojó aún más, retuve mi disgusto y traté de platicar con él; — entra. Tengo que hablar contigo…

—Civilizadamente.

—Y sin mentiras—agregué.

Ambos asentimos, yo abriendo la puerta para darle paso. Entró sin chistar y se sentó a los pies de la cama a la espera de que comenzara a dialogar.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando Charlie llamó?—cuestioné. Él inspiró y exhaló audiblemente.

—Siéntate—pidió, palmeando el espacio de la cama vacío que estaba a su lado. Obedecí, con cautela. —Pero sólo prométeme que no me vas a odiar.

—No creo que pueda llegar a tal punto…—dije, con sinceridad—, pero aún así no quiero prometer nada.

Asintió, aceptando mi razonamiento.

—Cuando Charlie me llamó para decirme de la enfermedad de Renée, dijo que no había querido contactarse contigo, ya que no sabía cómo decírtelo…

—Mi padre nunca supo como relacionarse conmigo, eso no es nuevo—admití.

—Bueno, entonces comprendes ese punto, ¿no? —asentí, a mi pesar— En ese momento tú, Esme y Alice estaban de caza…

Dijo varias cosas más, pero yo sólo pude hacer el cálculo en mi mente de cuántos días hacía desde que había llamado Charlie, hasta cuando Edward por fin me lo dijo.

—¿¡Estuviste una semana sin decírmelo!? —exclamé, sobresaltándolo.

—Cariño, cálmate…

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —comencé a lanzarle puñetazos— ¡Mientras mi madre estaba muriendo! ¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

—Bell- ¡Basta! Calm…—esquivaba mis movimientos— ¡PARA!

Vociferó de tal manera que me aturdió, pero fue otra cosa la que hizo que me detenga. Tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Miré a Edward, alarmada.

Se paró sin decirme nada, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¿Sí? —dijo cuando abrió, no podía ver a la persona que había tocado.

—¿Todo en orden, señor? —dijo una voz masculina. Edward había alzado mucho la voz cuando me gritó, aunque yo también había bramado bastante.

—Todo perfecto, sólo…—volteó para observarme con desaprobación— una pequeña discusión—dijo, volviéndose al hombre.

—De acuerdo, pero a pedido de las habitaciones vecinas, les pido que bajen el volumen. Son las 22:00, hay gente durmiendo aquí—dijo.

Edward se disculpó por los dos, aunque algo disgustado por el reproche de aquel joven. Volvimos a lo nuestro, en un volumen más moderado.

—Deja-De-Golpearme—dijo, separando las palabras.

—Más te vale tener una buena razón para haberme mentido.

—A eso iba—exclamó molesto, moviendo sus hombros de atrás para adelante. Le había hecho bastante mal— controla tu fuerza la próxima—dijo.

Rodé los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama otra vez —con un poco de distancia entre nosotros— y comenzó de nuevo:

—En el momento en que tu padre llamó, tú estabas de caza con Esme y Alice, por lo que no pude decírtelo en ese mismo instante…

—¿Ni cuando volví? —interrogué, molesta.

—A eso voy, querida—dijo entre dientes, y con fastidio—. Estuvieron fuera cerca de una hora, y cuando me disponía a ir por ti para avisarte cuanto antes, Alice vino y…

—Sí, recuerdo que se fue más temprano—rememoré.

—Mira, Bella, traté de decírtelo de una manera más sutil pero si quieres escucharme, ¡debes cerrar la boca de una vez! Por todos los cielos.

—De acuerdo, continúa—cedí la palabra.

—Ok. —Hizo una pausa, analizando sus palabras—.Viendo que iba a advertirte de la enfermedad de tu madre, Alice vino y me contó de una visión que había tenido hacía unos días. Cuando pasó, nosotros estábamos en casa, por lo que no la presenciamos. Sólo Jasper sabía...

—Los detalles para después, Edward.

—… sólo hablo de que yo no sabía de aquella visión hasta el momento en el que Alice me lo dijo. Que fue tras la llamada de tu padre.

—Que fue hace una semana—objeté. Me enfurecía el tan sólo concebir la idea de que había estado tantos días sin contarme algo tan importante en mi vida. ¡Hasta habíamos tenidos relaciones aquellos días!, mientras él sabía que mi madre estaba muriendo, sin decirme absolutamente nada.

 _Maldito idiota. Imbécil, desgraciado, ¿¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?…_ Había retirado mi escudo, para que escuchara todas las cosas que pensaba de él en ese momento.

—Amor, por favor. Escucha lo que tengo que decirte… ¡Detente, te lo ruego! —tenía los ojos vidriosos, lo que le transmitía, le dolía mucho. Pero se lo merecía.

—¿Qué vio Alice? —pregunté, cerrando mi escudo.

—Gracias—se apresuró a decir—. Alice dijo que…—hizo una larga pausa, el suspenso casi me mató—… en cuanto te hubiera dicho en aquel momento, hubiésemos venido aquí, Phoenix, lo más antes. — _Lógicamente…_ — Pero tendríamos _algunas distracciones_.

Y se calló.

—¿Distracciones? Explícate, Edward.

—¡Agh, demonios! —gruñó para sí— no tendría que estar diciéndote esto—se lamentó.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Yo, tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho.

—¿Así que…?—comencé— ¿Alice y tú se las arreglaron para ocultarme que mi madre estaba enferma, durante toda una semana, y ahora que por fin me estas confesando todo me dices que "no tendrías" que estar haciéndolo? ¿Quieres que te tumbe de una paliza, Edward? —dije, alterada.

—No, no es así—cruzó la cama gateando hasta donde yo estaba, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—, no es así—me besó la frente—. Y no me golpees otra vez, por favor.

Me limpié la frente con la mano, dándole a entender que no servían sus caricias en ese momento.

—¿A qué distracciones te refieres, Edward?, y dímelo porque no voy a repetir mi pregunta.

Rendido, exhaló y soltó todo de golpe.

—Si hubiésemos venido aquí en esos días, y con Renesmee, debo aclarar. Tú, paseando sola en la noche… y ahora que lo pienso, Alice no supo por qué estabas sola. Pero bueno…

—Ve al punto, amor—dije, interesada en lo que me decía.

—Mientras caminabas por las calles, te topabas con una persona y…—no dijo más.

Sus ojos se tildaron, recordando, ( _deduje_ ) la visión que Alice había tenido. Debió de ser algo difícil para él ver aquello… La cuestión era que yo no sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es, cielo? —susurré con voz dulce, acariciando su nuca.

—No pude detenerte, Bella, no pude. No estaba presente, ¡maldición! —exclamó.

Entonces supe a qué se refería.

—P-pero, ¿yo? ¿Bebiendo de alguien? Pero qu… no puede ser, mi autocontrol es muy eficaz, no podría haber sido capaz de hacer algo así, Edward.

—No era un _"alguien"_ cualquiera—corrigió—. Era _ese_ alguien.

Me salió una risita tonta. Parecía que estábamos hablando del "alguien" del que una se enamora. Pero no, esta situación era muy distinta.

—Mi…

—…" _La Tua Cantante"._ Sí, Bella. No tuvimos opción. —Edward volteó hacia mí, con una mirada dolida— No hubieras podido resistirte a eso. Y creéme, no es bueno sufrir esa sensación, de… haberlo disfrutado, pero a la vez no poder hacer nada por reparar el hecho de haber terminado con una vida—confesó—. No quería que sufrieras el haberte convertido en un monstruo. No quería, lo lamento.

Me tomó y me estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Era como si jamás me soltase.

 _Ahora todo estaba cobrando un poco de sentido._


	7. Monstruo

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el momento más esperado (?) nos leemos._

 **-Sleepy Little Writer**

* * *

El agua era cálida y apacible. Me distraje de tal modo con ese baño, hasta el punto de olvidar, por momentos, lo que había ocurrido.

La verdad no me hubiese importado matar a un desconocido si eso me permitía ver a mi madre por última vez. Si al menos al hacer eso, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ella.

Pero no, claro. A mi esposo le horrorizó la idea de que yo cayera en la cuenta de que me había convertido en un monstruo. Como si no lo hiciese cada vez que terminaba de beber la sangre de un pobre animal. Como si el hecho de beber sangre humana sólo empeorara las cosas, cuando hacía bastante yo ya había reconocido en qué me había convertido.

Nunca se lo dije, porque yo insistí en primer lugar el querer convertirme, pero la sensación era horrorosa.

Todavía recordaba ese momento.

Hacía varias semanas no salía de caza, mis ojos habían adoptado un tono muy oscuro, exteriorizando mi sed brutal. Necesitaba alimentarme, con urgencia.

Esa vez salí sola, ya que mi sed había emergido repentinamente. Aún así era una cosa fácil; cazar algún venado, estabilizar mi organismo y volver a casa. Simple como eso. _O al menos supuse aquello._

Al adentrarme en el bosque, sentí el intenso aroma de un ciervo, muy, muy fuertemente en mis fosas nasales. Fue suficiente para enloquecerme. Rastreé su ubicación, y cuando lo tuve a la vista, salté sobre él.

Sin misericordia por esa inocente existencia. Sin siquiera mirar esos ojos asustados, llenos de vida. Vida con la que terminé de la peor manera. Bebí hasta la última gota, hasta saciarme completamente. Y lo disfruté, demonios, lo disfruté tanto.

Fue cuando retrocedí unos pasos cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tres pequeños ciervos salieron de detrás de unos arbustos, cautelosos ante mi presencia, y asustados por lo ocurrido. Había matado a su madre, y f _ue la peor experiencia que había vivido._

Asesinar a una persona, como dijo Edward, de seguro hubiese sido mucho peor. Pero ya que mi madre estaba en el medio de todo eso, no me hubiese importado demasiado.

—¿Ya terminas, amor? —mi marido ya había tocado la puerta como tres veces antes. Era un pesado.

—Ya salgo—repetí, fastidiada. Quería irme de esa ciudad cuanto antes, decidí no quedarme tres días más. No lo soportaba, quería estar en mi casa, con mi hija, cuanto antes.

—El vuelo es dentro de cinco horas, tomate tu tiempo—dijo, con sarcasmo. _Qué gracioso._

—Edward, apártate de la puerta, hazme el favor.

Oí sus pasos alejándose, bastó sólo eso para que me pudiese secar tranquila. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Salí del baño con una toalla, había olvidado llevar mis vestimentas conmigo.

—Podríamos visitar el cementerio antes de irnos—dijo Edward, haciéndose el distraído y fingiendo mirar por la ventana mientras yo me vestía.

—Obviamente visitaremos el cementerio, Edward—contesté, cortante.

El clima entre nosotros estaba muy tenso. Aún no podía perdonar lo que me había hecho. Por primera vez en años sentí que mi matrimonio corría peligro. Que nuestra relación se estaba gastando.

De seguro eran ideas mías…

—Bueno, pues, eso haremos—se limitó a decir.

—Edward—dije, ya vestida, sentándome en la cama mientras escurría mi pelo en una toalla, con la mirada fija en él—, ¿por qué no pretendías decirme lo de mi _La Tua Cantante_? —se sentía raro pronunciar aquello.

—No pensé en alargar tanto el ocultarte aquello. Sólo esperé a decirte lo de Renée hasta que tu víct… tu _La Tua Cantante_ —corrigió, con celeridad— se hubiese retirado de la ciudad.

—¿No es de aquí? —pregunté.

—No. Según Alice, estaba de viaje. El problema es que no pudimos rastrear de dónde es, ni dónde está instalado… Quiero tomar precauciones, para que no te cruces con él.

—Así que es hombre—susurré—. ¿Tiene familia?, ¿cómo se llama? —me apresuré a interrogar—, ¿cuál es su número de documento…?

—No te hagas la chistosa…—me interrumpió, captando el sarcasmo en mis palabras.

—Bueno, lo lamento. Sólo me pareció entender que investigaste toda la vida de ese joven a mis espaldas, sin decirme nada. —Entonces exploté:— ¡Sin decirme nada a mí!, ¡justamente a mí, que soy la más involucrada en todo esto!—exclamé, sin poder creer la actitud de mi esposo— Si tan sólo me hubieras explicado la situación, podría haberme quedado en casa de Phil, con mamá, todo el tiempo. No me hubiese cruzado nunca con… con _él_ y habría podido despedirme de ella—sollocé. Edward miró sus zapatos, con la cabeza gacha. El muy cobarde no soportaba verme llorar.

Pues él era el causante de mi llanto esa vez.

—La visión de Alice era muy concisa, pero de verdad había muchísimas probabilidades de que sucediera, de verdad.

—¡No, Edward, no! Lo que hicieron fue una ridiculez, fue totalmente absurdo…

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Bella—bufó.

Traté de ignorar aquel comentario, y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Y, ¿ahora dónde está _él_? —susurré.

—Creemos que ya se marchó de Phoenix. Según algunas visiones de Alice, fue hace unos días, el día en el que te conté lo de Renée.

Arqueé una ceja, profiriendo una risita incrédula.

—Alice no puede saber cuándo pasan sus visiones a menos que tenga algo de referencia, eso es ridículo—susurré. —Si me lo hubieras dicho con tiempo…

—Ay, Bella, por favor no empieces.

—… podrías haber evitado tantas cosas—seguí, ignorándolo—. Podría haberme despedido, decirle que la quería—casi no tenía voz—. Renesmee pudo haberla conocido.

Soltó una risita irónica que me confundió.

—Bueno, Bella, hubieses pensado en eso antes—lo observé con pasmo mientras él seguía hablando—. Si querías que Renesmee conociera a su abuela podrías haberla traído cuando te lo pidió, no cuando Renée ya estaba en un estado terminal—soltó—. Eso no es mi culpa, así que no voy a permitirte culparme por eso—su tono autoritario, como el que utilizaba para regañar a Renesmee, me enfureció más de lo normal.

Y aunque en ese punto, él tuviera razón (cosa que por nada del mundo le reconocería) no podía utilizarlo de excusa. Pues lo que él me había ocultado era mucho peor que lo que yo había hecho con mi hija… ¿no? No claro que no. Pero de igual forma, no iba a darle la razón.

Me alisté, tomé mi cartera y un abrigo y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Edward me tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó, exigiendo fuerza en el agarre. Aparté su mano bruscamente.

—A visitar a mi madre. —Retrocedió para recoger su abrigo—… y ni se te ocurra acompañarme—espeté. Tiró su saco a la cama, mirándome con resignación.

Di un portazo y marché rumbo al vestíbulo.

Salí del hotel con rapidez, eran eso de las 19:30 y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Me paré en una florería y compré un ramo de rosas blancas para mamá.

Notaba varias miradas, lo cual no hacia más que incomodarme. Faltaban tres calles para llegar al " _Greenwood Memory Lawn Mortuary & Cemetery" _ ya estaba en la West Van Buren Street.

Al llegar, noté que en la lápida de mamá ya habían dejado algunos presentes. Mi madre era una persona muy querida por la gente.

Me puse de cuclillas para inhalar el olor a lluvia, que perduraba desde el diluvio del día anterior.

Entonces un aroma en especial me llamó la atención. Un aroma… delicioso. Algo exquisito que hizo que mi garganta se irritara levemente. Seguí ese hedor, agachándome hacia la lápida. Un minuto después lo pude distinguir en otra sepultura, al lado de la de Renée. Estaba en una tarjeta.

La tomé y leí el epitafio de la tumba en la que la habían dejado. " _Mary Huppert 1951-2001: «Aquí yace tu cuerpo, pero tu alma late en los corazones de quienes te aman. Con el más honesto cariño, tu esposo e hijos_ _»_ ".

Acerqué la tarjeta a mi nariz para inhalar más fácilmente aquel olor. Luego de un rato permaneciendo en esa posición, me reincorporé y abrí la tarjeta.

"« _Phoenix, Arizona - 9 de Octubre._

 _Dicen que las cosas pasan por una razón, pero jamás entenderé por qué te perdí cuando más te necesitaba. No creo que haya razón para ello. No creo que haya razón para nada… O tal vez, sólo es que yo estoy perdiendo la razón. ¿Pero sabes?, preferiría perder eso y mucho más, antes que perderte a ti. Podría perderme a mí mismo miles de veces, antes que perderte a ti._

 _El problema es que ya te perdí, y ahora estamos perdidos los dos. En este momento, mi único deseo es encontrarte, para encontrarme a mí mismo también. Por eso llámame para saber en dónde estás._

 _Con amor. Con tristeza. Con necesidad: Andrew»_ ".

Noté que debajo de un ramo que estaba en aquella tumba, habían diez tarjetas más, con el mismo sobre que la que tenía en mis manos. Y con el mismo delicioso olor.

Era evidente que estaba invadiendo la privacidad e intimidad de ese tal "Andrew" al estar leyendo – y oliendo – sus cartas, pero ese aroma pudo conmigo, por lo que abrí e inhalé tres cartas más: _9 de Julio, 9 de Agosto, 9 de Septiembre_ … todas tenían un mes de diferencia.

Cuando me disponía a abrir la cuarta carta, el olor se intensificó. Se hizo mucho, mucho más potente y mi garganta comenzó a quemarme. Tosí varias veces para quitarme aquella picazón. De repente, me puse en guardia…

—¡Oye, tú!

Solté la carta y me volteé hacía el lado de donde provenía la voz. Necesitaba calmar esa sed…

Y aquel joven olía muy delicioso.


	8. Tentación

_Sangre. Sangre._

 _Y nada más que sangre…_

Eso era lo único que tenía en mi mente en ese momento. Estaba cegada por la sed. Sólo podía sentir ese ardor en mi faringe, sentir esa sed que me dominaba potentemente. Y como nunca antes.

El solo hecho de imaginar el corazón de aquel joven, bombeando sangre y más sangre, me enloquecía. Las válvulas de su corazón, abriéndose para dar paso a más sangre y ésta, saliendo por sus arterias, recorriendo sus venas. Tentándome. Tentándome hasta el punto de perder el control. Porque estaba a punto de perder el control...

Ahora bien, ese era un espacio público. No podía depredarlo si había personas como testigos, necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro.

Como a un callejón.

Pero no recordaba muy bien las calles de Phoenix como para rastrear uno, por muy fácil que hubiese sido buscar el lugar a la deriva. No era difícil encontrar un callejón en esa zona.

Entonces, este era el plan: golpear al joven y dejarlo inconsciente, cargar su cuerpo, buscar un callejón y por fin poder saciar mi sed. Era capaz de hacer aquello…

—¿¡Quién es usted!? —se acercó unos pasos, con el ceño fruncido y vociferándome. Se me escapó una sonrisa, sería fácil acabar con él. — ¿Es conocida de Mary? Si no es así, saque ya mismo las manos de su tumba. No tiene ningún derecho a husmear, y mucho menos de leer esas cartas—. A cada palabra que decía, su aliento me llegaba de una manera brutal, y el ardor en mi garganta aumentaba a cada segundo.

Arqueó una ceja, aún con actitud enojada.

—¿Señorita, me oye? ¡Saque ya mismo las manos de esa tumba! —se acercó aún más, muy, muy cerca de mí.

Demasiado cerca.

Retuve mi respiración para no correr riesgos, necesitaba controlarme. Al diablo la idea del callejón.

Mi mente estaba dividida. Una parte de mí, quería huir de allí, escapar antes de que hiciese algo horrible a aquel hombre… Pero otra parte, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, me decía que esa era mi oportunidad. Que tenía la simple chance de disfrutar del cóctel más sabroso y maravilloso de mi nueva vida, y que no podía desaprovecharla.

—¿Puede, simplemente, retirarse? —susurró, con una mirada..., intimidante. Intimidante e inocente—. Mira, no sé si eres familiar de Mary, y si es así te pido disculpas. Pero si no, no puedes andar en la tumba de desconocidos, podría llamar a la policía—. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda, me transmitieron sensaciones que nunca en mi vida había experimentado. Ni siquiera con _mi esposo._

Entonces, contemplando a ese hombre, y viendo el brillo en sus ojos, hice a un lado mi sed. Como aquella vez en el bosque con Edward, mi primera caza. El secreto era ordenar mis prioridades, centrarme en ser razonable en cuanto a mis actos y tratar de pensar para ahuyentar la sed y la idea de beber de un pobre inocente. Porque no se lo merecía.

—¿Hola…?, señorita, ¿es usted sorda acaso? —ese aliento me embobó totalmente. Era delicioso.

—Sí lo soy—respondí con voz ronca, dado el estado de mi garganta. El dejar escapar un poco de aire fue un grave error. El aroma se intensificó, al igual que mis instintos depredadores.

Profirió una risa encantadora, que por un santiamén me hizo olvidar todas mis intenciones de matarlo.

—Bueno, por lo menos tienes sentido del humor—dijo, sonriéndome. No pude evitar sonreír también, aunque sólo fuese una mascara para ocultar el hecho de que estaba a punto de perder los estribos. —¿Cómo es su nombre? — _Oh, vete ya. Huye. ¡Estoy a punto de matarte!_ — Bueno, mi nombre es Andrew…— _¡Que te largues, idiota!_

Traté de transmitirle mis pensamientos, lanzándole una mirada envenenada. Necesitaba ahuyentarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Ignorándome, extendió su mano a modo de saludo, pero lo único que pude ver de aquel gesto fueron las venas azules que se reflejaban en su extremidad semi-transparente. Sus muñecas me tentaban, el sonido de sus latidos, su respiración, sus ojos.

Todo. Absolutamente todo me llamaba. Me invitaba a beber de él.

Y no me iba a resultar difícil hacerlo.

 _Me acerqué, e inhalé profundamente. El olor me quemó por completo, no tenía opción._

 _Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, la cercanía era descomunal. Cualquier persona ajena a la situación hubiese dicho que estaba a punto de besarlo._

 _—Oye, creo que…—Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Estábamos frente a frente, y de repente mis deseos de aniquilarlo se mezclaron con otras emociones. Emociones que hacía tiempo no sentía._

 _—Lo siento—susurré, decidida a acabar con mi propio infierno. Necesitaba saciar mi sed, y nada ni nadie iba a impedírmelo._

 _Nada, ni nadie._


	9. Andrew

Inspiré su aroma muy cerca de él, a lo que me miró con algo de confusión. Escuché unos pasos, pero no me importó. Ya lo tenía en mis manos, al fin esa quemazón iba a parar…

Sólo necesitaba su sangre.

— _Ejem_ … —Un señor carraspeó su garganta audiblemente. —Siento interrumpir el encuentro, tortolitos, pero el cementerio está por cerrar. Soy el encargado de mantenimiento—dijo mostrando su reloj, que ya marcaba las 21:00.

Andrew se alejó unos pasos, dejándome con el deseo de poder inhalar su aroma más cercanamente. Aquel guardia había interrumpido mi festín… tal vez podría agregarlo a él también en el menú.

—Claro, ya nos íbamos—exclamó Andrew. El que utilizara el plural me provocó una sensación extraña. También pude notar mucho más marcado un acento inglés en su forma de hablar. Y además, pude notar que el ardor en mi garganta había disminuido considerablemente.

—Y a ver si se dejan con sus morbos de besarse en el cementerio. Es una falta de respeto. Ya me ha sucedido dos veces hoy…—se quejó, mirándome con desaprobación y murmurando algo así como " _parejitas turbias_ ".

—Nos ha malinterpretado, señor—comenzó Andrew.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Me dirás que te estaba sacando una basurita del ojo, o que te iba a comer, hermano? —bromeó el anciano— En fin, ya debo cerrar, pueden retirarse.

Andrew me miró con una ceja exageradamente levantada, en una mueca muy divertida. Me sacó una pequeña risita.

Negó entre risas con la cabeza, mientras el viejo se alejaba.

Acto seguido se dispuso a avanzar hacia el portón del cementerio. Se paró en medio del camino, volteándose para verme… ¿Acaso esperaba que lo acompañara? Inconscientemente me dirigí hacia él.

Utilicé mi bufanda como barbijo para esquivar el olor, ahora que no tenía intenciones de asesinarlo, quería ser precavida. Por muy raro que sonase, aquel muchacho, además de apetecible, me parecía muy educado. Y algo en él me atraía… además de su sangre, claro está.

La situación era sumamente extraña. Estaba acompañando a mi _La Tua Cantante_ en la salida de un cementerio.

—Ah, y…—dijo sólo dos palabras, y yo ya estaba en alerta. Su voz era dulce, con un tono inocente. Como el de un niño-adulto, ¿cuántos años tendría? _Bella, cálmate_ —… sobre lo que usted dijo, de que lo sentía, no hay problema. Es decir, no es que yo también haya husmeado en tumbas ajenas o algo por el estilo—se apresuró a decir, medio riendo—, sino que… no es la gran cosa. Ya se me pasó, está perdonada.

Éste Andrew era muy gentil, era súper-gentil, a decir verdad. Aunque hubiese malinterpretado mi disculpa en ese momento… y, aunque el hecho de que no me tuteara me hiciera sentir una anciana.

—Sí, lo lamento. No suelo hacer esas cosas—dije, tratando de ahuyentar la sed. Era increíble el autocontrol que estaba manejando. Edward siempre dijo que era como una _increíble cualidad mía_ , pero nunca me lo tomé en serio.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa agradable.

—Isabella—respondí— pero…

—… le gusta que le digan "Bella" —adivinó. Me sorprendió de su parte.

—Sí, exacto. No me gusta Isabella, es muy _formal_ —acoté, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Era muy alto, casi tanto como Emmett. Su pelo era rojizo, además, combinando con el color verde de sus ojos. Poseía una apariencia admirable.— También es muy formal que no me tutees—agregué—, me haces sentir como una abuela—bromeé, riendo al final para que se lo tomase con humor.

—Perdona si te molestó, es la costumbre. En Inglaterra es… —hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que suspiró—, una costumbre—repitió.

Ya estábamos dejando la West Van Buret Street, y el hotel no quedaba mucho más lejos pasada esta calle. Me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca pensar que no vería más a aquel joven luego de esa ocasión, por más sed que me hubiese provocado el estar cerca de él.

—¿De qué parte de Inglaterra eres?

—Londres, como casi todos los británicos—rió—. ¿Tú de donde eres… _Isabella, que le gusta que le llamen Bella_? —dijo, haciendo que se me escapase una pequeña carcajada. Mi nombre, dicho por él, sonaba mucho más lindo, mucho menos formal.

—F…—dudé en sí develar mi ubicación, o no. No le vi nada sospechoso a Andrew, así que opté por decirle— Forks, del estado de Washington. Aquí vivía con mi madre, pero luego me mudé.

Asintió, analizando la información que le había brindado.

—No quiero que parezca un interrogatorio, ¿pero cuál es tu apellido? Yo soy Andrew Huppert, para que quedemos parejos—rió—. Mi madre, Mary, conocía a mucha gente de Phoenix. Quizá te haya conocido, o a tus padres… Conozco a toda la gente que mi madre conocía—confesó, la última parte casi en un susurro.

—Cu-...— _casi me equivoco_ — Swan—corregí—, mi padre es Swan —lo miré, para ver si identificaba algo de aquel nombre. No parecía así—. Pero mi madre era Dwyer…

—No, no me suena.

—Su nombre de soltera era Higginbotham…

—¿Renée Higginbotham?

—¡Sí! —al exclamar, se me corrió la bufanda, por lo que antes de inhalar nuevamente su hedor tuve que reacomodarme mi " _barbijo improvisado_ " — ¿La conocías?

—No, sólo leí el epitafio de la tumba—confesó entre risas. Su risa era muy contagiosa.

—Oh, pues, muy astuto…—Ya estaba llegando a la calle del hotel. Era muy loco que pocos minutos atrás casi matase a este hombre, y ahora estuviese manteniendo una conversación con él. ¿En qué clase de vampira bipolar me había convertido?

—Bueno, Bella, aquí doblo yo—dijo, al llegar a una esquina—. Un gusto haberte conocido, a pesar de la circunstancia y el lugar—dijo, sonriéndome. No pude evitar sonreír también.

—Un placer—correspondí el saludo. Extendió su mano, por segunda vez en el día, y esta vez yo estaba dispuesta a tomarla. Me había cedido su zurda, por lo que al sacar la mía de mi bolsillo, lo pensé dos veces. Tenía mi alianza en aquella mano, y por alguna razón, no quería que la viese. Extendí mi diestra, agrandando mi sonrisa e inspirando profundamente, preparándome con antelación para el tacto de aquel joven. Cambió de mano, y estrechó la mía en un fuerte apretón.

Se sintió muy cálido, suave y… perfecto.

—Wow, te estás congelando…—comentó, no me había advertido de ese detalle. Aún así no le dio mucha importancia. Mi temperatura, para él, no era tema de conversación… y eso me alivió.

Se paró en seco antes de doblar; —Mira, ya es muy de noche—dijo, mirando el cielo— ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No, no. Está bien, no te preocupes, llegaré bien—le rechacé—. Gracias de todos modos.

—Bueno—se quedó parado allí en silencio, en un rato que me pareció eterno— ¿Qué tal si… te doy mi número, y me avisas que llegaste bien? —ofreció con una sonrisa.

¿Estaba ligando conmigo? La situación se tornó extraña, aunque no me incomodó la propuesta.

—Cl-claro.

Intercambiamos números, él por fin dobló la esquina y yo me encaminé, radiante, hacia el hotel.

Sólo que no me había percatado de un pequeño detalle: tenía a un esposo esperándome en aquella habitación hacía dos horas, y, conociéndolo, no debería de estar muy tranquilo.

Para nada tranquilo.


	10. Besos y licántropos

Ingresé al vestíbulo con un buen humor que hasta a mí me asombró. Sí, acababa de fallecer mi madre, sí, las cosas no iban del todo bien con mi esposo, pero… algo en aquel joven, que por un momento hizo temblar mi autocontrol, me devolvió algo de la emoción que había perdido.

Y el tan solo sentir esa sensación me alegró más que nada. Me alegraba el hecho de que tuviera su número en mi teléfono, y me alegraba pensar que quizá, esa no hubiese sido la última y primera vez de nuestro encuentro. Que quizá, sólo quizá, lo pudiera volver a ver.

Al llegar al piso de la habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos, sentí un mal presentimiento, mas no imagine nada más que la preocupación de mi marido al yo llegar tan tarde.

Jalé del picaporte y entré, totalmente indiferente.

Edward me esperaba sentado al pie de la cama, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola—saludé, inclinándome y dejándole un casto beso en los labios. No me respondió a la caricia—. Se me hizo algo tarde…

—Bella, te fuiste durante casi dos horas, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? —hizo una pausa— ¿Olvidaste que teníamos un vuelo a Forks hace media hora?

Miré como acto reflejo a las maletas armadas junto a la mesa de luz. Mierda… Oh, mierda. Lo había olvidado.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento. Lo olvidé… —me disculpé— Me distraje con algunas tiendas y se me hizo tarde—mentirle no era lo correcto, pero si le decía que me había encontrado con mi _La Tua Cantante_ en el cementerio, se pondría como loco—. La próxima te dejo un mensaje, ¿sí?

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, demonios, me conocía demasiado. Esperaba que no se percatara de que le ocultaba algo.

—¿Tiendas? —cuestionó, con tono de reproche—, ¿desde cuándo te gusta ir a las tiendas? —interrogó— ¿Y por qué no veo ninguna bolsa?

Arqueé una ceja, sospechando de sus intenciones.

—Sólo estuve mirando, luego... —Diablos que no servía para mentir. Menos a él— fui al cementerio y me tomé mi tiempo, tú sabes como son estas cosas, quise estar con mamá un rato.

Soltó una de sus risitas socarronas.

—Bella, por favor.

—¿Qué? —fingí inocencia.

—El olor que tienes impregnado es demasiado evidente, ¿con qué hombre te cruzaste? —odiaba cuando se ponía así.

—Ash, nadie, sólo…—me pausé, rememorando sus palabras— ¿cómo sabes que era un hombre? —lo puse en brete.

Rodó los ojos, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Lo supuse, Bella…—suspiró.

—¡No es cierto, me seguiste! —acusé, enojada.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! —admitió— Estaba preocupado por ti, fui a buscarte al cementerio y te vi muy cómoda platicando con un pelirrojo, entonces me volví. Solamente hice eso, ¿está mal que me haya preocupado? Bien, pues…—hizo una pausa, inspirando hondo— Sólo me preocupé por ti.

Me acerqué a él, sentándome en la cama a su lado y acariciándole la nuca. Lo besé tiernamente en los labios, sólo para tranquilizarlo.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, Edward. Y entiendo que estés preocupado pero tienes que calmarte, sólo me crucé con un conocido, nada más—dije, abrazándolo.

Asintió con cautela, recibiendo mis caricias.

De repente sonó mi celular.

—¿Será Alice? —me preguntó, con confusión. No recibía mensajes a menudo.

—Veré—dije, sabiendo que no era mi cuñada quien se había contactado conmigo.

Tomé el teléfono móvil y, aprovechando que justo Edward decidió incorporarse para tomarse una ducha, revisé el mensaje con comodidad.

" _¿Todo bien, Bella?"_ el número remitente estaba agendado como " _Andrew_ ". Sonreí al leer el mensaje.

Me apresuré en apretar las teclas del celular táctil a toda velocidad: " _Todo bien, Andrew. Gracias."_ y tecleé _enviar._

—¡Amor!—me llamó la voz de Edward desde el baño, mezclándose con el sonido del agua de la ducha— ¿quieres venir? —invitó.

Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando al escuchar su propuesta no me dieron demasiados ánimos de ir. A decir verdad, mi esposo nunca me lo pedía, iba yo sola, voluntariamente. Pero, en ese momento, sólo quería seguir mensajeándole a aquel muchacho, sin interrupciones.

Aún así decidí ir con mi esposo, pues no quería que sospechara nada y había muchas probabilidades de que aquel «encuentro» fuera una momentánea reconciliación.

—Ya voy…—contesté, guardando el celular en mi bolso nuevamente.

.

Luego de un buen rato, ya secos pero sin vestimentas, nos encontramos otra vez en aquella cama de hotel que ya comenzaba a detestar. Postrarme en aquellas sabanas era lo último que quería hacer.

Era... demasiado tranquilo.

—Bueno…—Edward rompió el silencio— aún no me has respondido lo que te planteé—arqueé una ceja, confundida—. Lo de irnos de vacaciones.

—Ah, claro—capté—. No lo sé, sólo quiero ir a casa. Extraño a la familia—confesé, acurrucando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él masajeaba mi espalda desnuda.

—Está bien—aceptó—. Aunque ya estaríamos en casa de no ser porque tardaste tanto charlando con _aquel conocido_ —dijo, en tono burlón.

—Edward, no empieces con tus celos, por favor—le reproché, retirando mi apoye de su tórax, y agarrando las sabanas para tapar mi pecho.

—¿Y de dónde lo conoces? —interrogó, con su mirada de " _ahora quiero saber todo_ ".

—Era amigo de mamá…

—No lo vi en el funeral —interrumpió.

—No fue—dije, con voz cortante.

Los interrogatorios de mi marido eran cosa que me torturaban la cabeza. Se ponía en modo posesivo y celoso, cosa que se me hacía insoportable.

Pero en la mayoría de los casos, y, con suerte, lo olvidaba y se le pasaba.

—Ok, olvidemos lo del conocido—empezó—. Mañana partiremos a casa, y todo volverá a la normalidad—dijo, más para sí que para mí—. Podríamos ir de caza, ¿no?

Asentí, aliviada. Ir de caza era lo que más deseaba desde el encuentro con Andrew. Oh, nunca estuve tan tentada en mi vida.

—Y volveremos a la cabaña, con la pequeña, juntos…—asentí nuevamente. En el fondo aquella idea no me alegró demasiado, pues mi hija no tendría ganas de verme luego de lo que le había hecho. Y no la culpaba.

Sonó mi celular por segunda vez, cosa que me extrañó ya que era la una de la mañana. No esperaba que Andrew llamara a esa hora.

 _Renesmee: llamada entrante._ Atendí al instante, sentándome en la cama.

—¿Hola, cielo? —contesté con alarmo. Si llamaba a esa hora de seguro era por una emergencia.

—¿Má?, hola—respondió, con algo de timidez—. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿está papi a tu lado?

—S-si—respondí, volteándome hacia mi esposo, quien masajeaba mi columna de arriba abajo… demasiado abajo—. ¿Quieres que te pase con él?

—No sólo…—se mostró dubitativa unos segundos— no quiero que escuche—susurró.

Miré a mi marido, obviamente había escuchado esa parte. Le hice señas para que se pusiese sus auriculares así no oía la conversación. Pareció funcionar, y la escena se veía divertida. Edward bailando al compás de la música, Dios, era un payaso.

Aún así, desconfiando de mi esposo, me puse una bata y fui a terminar la charla telefónica en el baño.

—Solucionado, no puede escucharnos—confirmé—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tuve cierto problema—hizo una pausa—… de chicas.

Oh, no. No, no… ¡Mi pequeña, no! Rayos, por qué tenía que crecer tan rápido… ¡¿Por qué yo no había estado presente en ese momento?!

—Mi chiquilina—murmuré—, ¿quién te ayudó? Alice una vez me dio un pack de toallas femeninas, para ti, por si acaso. Están en el botiquín del baño…

—No, mamá, no es eso—me interrumpió, algo incómoda por mi malinterpretación— No es eso, creo que me expresé mal. Es más un… _tema amoroso_. No lo sé, una crisis adolescente. Tómalo como eso.

¿ _Tema amoroso_? ¿ _Crisis adolescente_? ¿Qué rayos?

—Hija me estás asustando—dije, seria.

—Verás, hoy vino Jacob a casa— _Oh, no…_ — y resulta que en un momento dado—se interrumpió—… no le digas a papá por favor pero: nos... —hizo otra pausa, terminando con mi paciencia.

—Renesmee, sin rodeos por favor—supliqué, al borde de los nervios.

—Nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se oyó a Edward gritar del otro lado de la puerta. Abrí la misma, para encontrarme a mi marido pegado a ella, escuchando muy atentamente la conversación.

—¡Dijiste que no estaba escuchando! —se quejó mi hija del otro lado del teléfono, en tono avergonzado.

—Edward, ¡vístete! y vuelve a la cama —se escuchó un " _Ugh_ " de parte de mi hija del otro lado de la línea. No había escogido las palabras adecuadas—. Renesmee, ¿qué dices que hicieron? ¡Jacob es mayor de edad, tú lo sabes! —le regañé, saliendo del baño para adentrarme en la habitación.

—Mataré a ese chucho…—murmuró mi esposo entre dientes.

—No si yo lo hago antes—le contesté.

—¡No! ¡Ninguno de los dos le hará nada! —reclamó nuestra hija, histérica— Mamá, te llamé para contártelo porque pensé que entenderías, pero se ve que no. Buenas noches—y cortó.

Me quedé boquiabierta mirando el teléfono. ¿Cómo iba a dejarme así, con la palabra en la boca?

—Yo lo mato—exclamó Edward, enojadísimo. Era algo cómico verlo así.

—Bueno, quizás tendríamos que haberlo visto venir—acoté, algo decepcionada por mi amigo. Tal vez él no se hubiese tomado en serio la charla que mantuvimos sobre el asunto años atrás, pero yo sí. Y le creí al decir que trataría a mi hija como a una hermana. Diablos, sí que le creí, sí que confié en él.

—¿Haberlo visto venir? ¡Yo esperaba sentado para verlo! ¡Lo esperaba en unos cuantos años, Bella!

—Yo también, pero…—exhalé audiblemente, con resignación— qué le vamos a hacer. Ya creció, ya es adolescente. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Rodó los ojos, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Era extraño discutir con él cuando se encontraba solamente en boxers.

—No es lo mismo comprarte sujetadores nuevos, a besuquearte con perros sin que tus padres sepan— _eso sonó raro_.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabemos. Al menos a mí sí me lo quiso decir—lo miré de arriba abajo—. No te lo dijo a ti porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, así que mas vale calmarte—me tumbé en la cama—. Y vístete, por favor.

—¡Pff!, como si fuera la primera vez que me ves así—dijo, señalando su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

—No, pero es incómodo. No puedo discutir contigo y tomarte en serio si estás así—le lancé su bata— póntela.

Rodó los ojos, aún algo molesto por la noticia de Renesmee, y se vistió.

Así que mi niña y _el licántropo_ se besaron…

Estás en problemas, Jacob Black.


End file.
